Mañana
by AsH HewLett
Summary: Bugs, amaba las mañanas, en donde el color negro lo recibía para darle los buenos días, o encontrabas suaves plumas esparcidas por lo blanco de sus sabanas.[Este one-shot, es perteneciente a la Semana Bouffone] ConejoxPato


**Mañana.**

* * *

Su cadera estaba entumecida, y rogaba por clemencia. Las sabanas, a pesar de ser suave, al rozar con su ternura los pequeños moretones de su cuerpo, lo hacían molestarse un poco. Tanteo un poco con su lengua sus labios hinchados, rozando levemente el húmedo musculo en el filo de sus dientes pronunciados.

Sus parpados pesados comenzaron a ceder al sentir la luz matutina que se filtraba por la ventana. Al instante, abrió sus ojos encontrándose con unas manos cálidas que se aferraban a su cintura con fuerza.

El plumaje oscuro que se escurría entre sus dedos al él correr sus manos, lo hicieron sonreír. Observo como un suave ronquido era opacado por su pecho, al estar el pato en esa posición.

Habían pasados, muchas mañanas, despertando de esa manera y aun no se cansaba de ello. Algunas amargas, en donde las discusión que se había perdido entre besos y la sensación caliente que los cubría cuando empezaban, volvía a hacer acto de presencia. Otras dulces y relajantes, donde simplemente se encargaban de conversar, discutir, o besarse.

¿Hace cuando que conocía al pato? Décadas. Si había alguien en este mundo, que podía leer por detrás de aquella calma que mostraba siempre, o conocerlo mejor que nadie. Era ese pato loco.

Era sorprendente como habían llegado a ese punto. Él había sido testigo de cómo esa personalidad alocada y esa locura latente, se fue desapareciendo de su sistema, para ser remplazadas por personificación de la avaricia y la envidia. Pero a pesar de eso…El pato, seguía provocando aquellos sentimientos en él.

Seguía causando que su pelaje se erizara, solamente por dedicarle una sonrisa suave o un insulto bien dado. No iba a aceptar que alguien etiquetara su relación como una romántica. No estaba en sus estilos hacerlo, los dos eran machos y esa rivalidad latente, aun no se desvanecía. Era algo que los caracterizaba.

En momentos como esos, cuando Daffy no lo estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido, para en cambio, estar dormido sobre su pecho aferrándose a su cintura con fuerza. Era que él, se preguntaba…¿Estañaba esas mañanas en donde el color negro no lo recibía para darle el "Buenos días" ?

Fueron varias las veces en la que ambos, decidieron cortar aquello por lo sano. Pero siempre se buscaban, era algo simétrico, ambas partes lo hacían. Si no era Daffy, era él. Si no era él, era Daffy.

Siempre lo hacían.

Hubo momento en donde pensaron que no volverían a tener aquella cercanía. Por ejemplo, cuando Daffy prefirió comenzar una relación con Marvin, en la época en donde ambos grababan esa serie en conjunto. Esas mañanas fueron las peores para él. Debido a que no lo recibía la calma que se tiene al despertar después de horas de sueño, sino que lo recibía la hiel amarga de la realidad de haber dormido únicamente dos horas pensando en ese demente, que en esos momentos murmuraba insultos aun dormido, al él taparle su nariz con sus dedos juguetonamente.

Pero lo hicieron.

Nuevamente se encontraban allí. Donde las mañanas eran recibidas por ambos, ya sea en su cama o en la suya.

—¡Ya detente, conejo estúpido!— Una mano saco la suya que cerraba con fuerza el pico entreabierto, sin darle oportunidad para respirar. Despertándolo de su sueño pesado.

Bugs dejo escapar una risita burlesca al verlo sobarse sus ojos, soñoliento. Las plumas de su cabeza estaban desordenadas mientras que un presente ceño fruncido era opacado por aquella mirada soñolienta que se pintaba.

Dos codos se clavaron sobre su torso, cuando Daffy se acomodo mejor para observarlo a la cara.

—Buen día, Duck— Pego su nariz sobre su pico, mientras su manos subían por sus hombros para jugar con ese collar blanco que siempre traía. Una sonrisa tímida, acompañada de un sonrojo pronunciado se poso sobre el rostro del pato, antes de regalarle un suave beso rápido en sus labios. Y acomodarse sobre su costado, tapándose hasta arriba con las cobijas.

—Buen día, orejón— susurro suavemente, haciéndolo sonreír, antes de rodearlo con sus brazos, atrayéndolo hacia si con delicadeza. Pegando su cuerpo al suyo, depositando un mimoso beso sobre su mejilla, emocionado al ver el sonrojo crecer. Daffy, era muy tímido para esas cosas, pareciéndose a un niño. Pero eso era lo que le daba el encanto.

Bugs, amaba las mañanas, en donde el color negro lo recibía para darle los buenos días, o encontrabas suaves plumas esparcidas por lo blanco de sus sabanas. Esas eran sus mejores mañanas, en su vida inmortal.

* * *

Looney Tunes © WB.


End file.
